1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a component of a boot body for a skating shoe, and more particularly to a method for making a component of a boot body for a skating shoe to reinforce the hardness and impact strength of the boot body and to lighten the weight of the boot body.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a conventional method of making a boot body of a skating shoe, such as a roller skate, an ice skate or the like, uses leather, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), hard polyurethane elastomer (PU) or textile cloth to substantially form the boot body with stitches. To reinforce the hardness of the boot body, reinforcements, such as chemical sheets, cabretas or leathers are attached to a lining that is put inside the boot body. Then, a tongue is joined to the boot body with stitches and a sole is adhered to the boot body. Further, wheels or a blade is mounted on the sole to form a skating shoe.
Another conventional method of making a boot body uses injection molding to form the boot body. Likewise, reinforcements, such as chemical sheets, cabretas or leathers are attached to a lining that is put inside the boot body to reinforce the hardness of the boot body. Then, wheels or a blade is mounted on the boot body to form a skating shoe.
The skating shoe is used in speed skating, figure skating or hockey games so the skating shoe must have a light weight, a high hardness and a high impact strength to protect a foot of a user from injury and to help the user to have an excellent performance. However, the reinforcements attached to the lining do not join with the boot body, so the reinforcements directly press the foot to make the user uncomfortable. Further, the reinforcements increase the weight of the skating shoe and influence the performance of the user.